Daisy to the Rescue
by LovingGinger30
Summary: When Misty came home from the Hoenn Region just after Togetic went to the Togepi Paradise, Daisy realizes that the youngest Waterflower sibling is hurting emotionally. However, things doesn't go as well for Misty when Lily, Violet, and the three pokemon brothers makes it more difficult for Misty. Plus Daisy ends up the one to rescue Misty.


Daisy to the Rescue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: I have always wanted to see what it would be like for Daisy being the good sister to Misty.

At the Cerulean City Gym, Misty returns from her trip to the Hoenn region visiting Ash and Brock. When she left, she had her Togepi with her. However, what she didn't realize that it will be the last time that she will have it. On top of it, she also didn't realize that Hanson lured her to a trap set up by Team Rocket and capturing her and taking her Togepi from her to take over the kingdom. Ash, Brock, May, and Max didn't let that happen as they along with Misty and all of their Pokémon stopped Hanson and saved Togepi Paradise. A Togepi from the paradise stayed with Princess Sarah as she is the true heir to the throne. 'I miss Togetic already, and yet I know it is at a perfect place for it'. Misty though to herself as she sad and has a solemn expression on her face.

Daisy notice Misty coming in as she notice that something is amiss with her younger sister. "Misty whats wrong? You totally look like bummed out". Daisy asks Misty as she spots the expression on her face. She maybe a bomb shell beauty, but she knows something is wrong with one of her sisters especially Misty.

Misty looks at Daisy as she is thankful that it is only her and not Violet and Lily. "The trip to Hoenn was bittersweet to me Daisy". Misty said to Daisy as she wants to head to her room. She is trying to limit on the full discussion about her trip to the Hoenn region.

"Like did something happen over there Misty? Plus where is the cutie Togepi"? Daisy asks Misty as she sees that the little pokémon is not in her arms. Misty looks at Daisy like she is about to cry. "Togepi evolved into Togetic Daisy, and it left me for an important duty". Misty said to Daisy as a tear falls down her face.

Daisy looks at Misty as she can tell that she is hurting for a different reason. She gets up as she leads Misty to the couch. "Come on Misty", Daisy said to Misty as they sit on the couch. She lets Misty on her shoulder to cry. She is being compassionate towards the younger sibling as it is heart breaking to see her upset.

"I miss it already, and yet I understand why it needed to be where it is right now". Misty said to Daisy as she is crying and deeply upset. She is trying to pull it together in front of her. She has that strong front despite that tears are falling from her eyes almost at a profuse rate.

Daisy looks at Misty as she can tell that the youngest sister is deeply upset and crying. "Everything will be ok Misty. I totally like seen how well you took care and trained it. If it is like where it needs to be, then there is a powerful reason for it. Plus you totally have the heart to let it go. I couldn't have done any of it to tell you like the truth". Daisy said to Misty as she is comforting her.

Misty looks down on herself as she is continuing to cry. "I know I just didn't know and realize it's true strengths are until it evolved. It breaks my heart into a million of pieces to say goodbye to Togetic, and yet I know it is for the best for it". Misty said to Daisy. She is trying to not to lose it, but the tears are still flowing from her face.

Daisy looks at Misty as this is her first broken heart. "A broken heart is painful to go through Misty. With time, your heart will like totally heal". Daisy said to Misty as she tries to comfort her.

"If I try to think about it, it just wants me to cry even more". Misty said to Daisy as it is the first time for her that she has her heart broken. There is no denying to hold back the tears from the toughest Waterflower in the family

Daisy sighs as she does feel bad for Misty. "That is like totally natural to feel this way Misty. It is going to take some time to get over the loss of Togetic. Trust me, you will feel better soon enough". Daisy said to Misty. She has that compassionate motherly expression on her face.

"But when though"? Misty asks Daisy as she is curious how long it will take her. This is brand new to the Cerulean City Gym Leader to feel a painful broken heart.

Daisy feels really bad for Misty as she wants to help her some how. "This things are totally like different for everyone Misty. Just let it out", Daisy said to Misty as she is comforting her. Misty continues to cry as tears are falling down her face. her checks are red and flushed as her eyes are puffy as well.

Lily and Violet walks in the room as they see a deeply upset Misty. Daisy gives them wait for a minute. She notices that Misty is falling asleep on her shoulder. Daisy carefully lifts Misty's head and places it on a pillow. she pulls a blanket to cover Misty's body. Daisy carefully leaves the room as Lily and Violet follows her.

"Like why were you comforting Misty for"? Violet asks Daisy. She doesn't know what exactly is going on with Misty. They notice the solemn expression on Daisy's face as it is not normal for her as well.

"Yeah Misty rarely cries unless something really bad happens to like call for it". Lily said to Daisy as they know Misty and her usual mannerisms. However, they are clueless on the actual situation.

"She needs space and time to heal. She is not like in a good mood to mess with her for right now". Daisy said to Violet and Lily as she is setting up perimeters concerning Misty.

Lily and Violet are deeply confused as Daisy told them this. They notice that Misty is asleep on the couch. "Like ok Daisy", Lily said to Daisy as the both of them are going to plan to squeeze it out of Misty later.

A few hours later, Misty wakes up as she notices that the blanket is on her. She frowns as she is thinking about Togetic as it was happy to see her every morning when she woke up. 'Daisy must have things to do with Violet and Lily'. Misty thought to herself as she remembers how the blonde headed sister comforted her. She went to the kitchen as she is getting hungry.

Misty grabs some cookies and some tea. She doesn't see Violet and Lily coming in, and they are planning to ambush her about the bitter sweet trip. "Hey Misty, how are you? I mean I thought a trip to Hoenn must be fun and exciting to tell us all about". Lily said to Misty.

"Yeah I mean you must have been tired from the jet lag to fall asleep like that. Plus where is the totally cutie Togepi"? Violet asks Misty as she got the current sensitive subject.

Misty frowns as tears are building in her eyes again. "I don't want to talk about Togepi right now Violet". Misty said to Violet as she is getting really upset.

"What like why not Misty? Togepi is the cutest thing ever". Lily said to Misty as she is being insensitive to Misty and her feelings. They are wondering where it is much less about the leader's feelings.

Misty is getting upset even more as she glares at them. "I said I don't want to talk about Togepi. Just leave me alone". Misty said to them as tears are falling down her face again. She leaves the kitchen crying again.

Daisy walks in the room as Misty left the room. "Like what happened in here"? Daisy asks them as she realizes that the two of them tried to get Misty to talk about it.

"We like asked Misty about Togepi and got really upset about it". Lily said to Daisy. She is being super nosy as she didn't think that it would be upsetting to the gym leader.

"Yeah we tried to squeeze it out of her like we always do. She is being tight lipped and crying about it". Violet said to Daisy. They don't realize that their tactic to get Misty to talk didn't work.

Daisy frowns as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "I like told you two to give Misty some space and time. She is really sensitive about Togepi actually Togetic". Daisy said to them.

Lily and Violet look at Daisy like this is brand new to them. "Like wait Togepi has an evolved form". Lily said to Daisy as she is baffled by it. They are not that smart to know about it.

"Is it just as a cutie like a Togepi"? Violet asks Daisy as she wants to know about it. She honestly didn't know that it can evolve to something else. Lily nods as she also wants to know as well.

Daisy nods as she got some information from Tracey about Togetic. "Like duh, Togetic is really cuter as well. According to Tracey, Togetic is called the happiness pokemon. It is like said that before it appears around kind people, it showers them with happiness". Daisy said to Violet and Lily as she shows them a picture of it.

"Oh like wow, it is a bigger cutie than before". Lily said to Daisy as she is admired with it. Her eyes has a heart shape as she goes gaga over the evolved form of Togepi.

"Yeah if it like evolved then, why did it leave Misty though? I mean Misty was like really close to it". Violet asks Daisy as she is confused by it. They honestly are so clueless and dense about it.

"Misty said that it left her for an important duty. That is like all I got out of her. Don't even like mention Togepi or Togetic right now. This is like her first broken heart". Daisy said to them as she lets them in about some of it.

"So should we let her in our wallow routine"? Lily asks Daisy as wallowing is a part of the healing process. She thinks of something to help Misty cheer up since it is her first broken heart.

"Yeah this is a first for Misty. I mean I thought it would be when a guy dumps her, but this is totally like different because of a pokémon". Violet said to Daisy.

Daisy looks at them as it is not a bad idea. "Well, it is like an idea Lily. We know like how much it meant to Misty and the closeness of their relationship and bond". Daisy said to them as she is wondering if it will work or totally back fire on them.

Lily and Violet nods as they grab the cookies, candy bars, and other chocolate sweets that they can find. Daisy is wondering if it is a good idea to do it or not. "Ok like lets do it", Violet and Lily said to Daisy as they bring up the sweets to Misty's room.

In Misty's room, Misty is laying in bed as she is still feeling somber and sad. Her head is on her pillow as she wants some peace and quiet. 'Maybe Daisy will talk some sense into them and leave me alone'. Misty thought to herself as she just want to sleep. She hears some knocks on her bedroom door.

"Misty, it is like us. We want to like help cheer you up and brought sweets". Daisy said to Misty. She has a light smile as Lily and Violet push their way in the room.

"Hey it is like my idea Misty". Lily said to Misty as she wants to help. She glares at Daisy as she is annoyed by it. Lily is holding various chocolate sweets in her hands.

"Like please Misty let us in". Violet said to Misty as she is doing the pleading with her. She is also holding various sweet snacks as well. Daisy sighs as they are probably going to over do it with their youngest sibling.

Misty looks at the door as she never eat any of the cookies or drink some tea before Violet and Lily's ambush earlier. "Sure come in", Misty said to them as she has a solemn expression on her face.

The three older sisters walk in the room as they are holding candy, cookies, and other sweets and place it on the bed. Daisy is wondering if it is still a good idea or not. She sits next to Misty on her bed. "Like we were talking and decided that we will let you in on our wallowing ritual to help you, cheer you up, and moving on from the painful broken heart". Lily said to Misty.

Misty looks at them as Lily and Violet a bit skeptical about it. "Wallowing ritual", Misty said to them as she is not sure about it. She gives them a look as she is wondering what they are really planning.

"Like totally correct Misty, we will look around and destroy everything that reminds you of it". Violet said to Misty as the two sisters are looking around for various pictures and other things.

Misty looks at them as she notices her backpack is brought in. "Is it really needed to do it right now though"? Misty asks them as she is not sure about it.

"Like come on Misty, this will help you move on from it". Lily said to Misty as they are starting to search for some items. She notices some photos on the dresser and grabs them.

As Misty watches them grabbing some pictures, she realizes that those pictures has Togepi with her friends and other memories. "Let's like start with these first". Violet said to Lily as they are ripping the pictures in front of Misty.

"What are you doing? Those photos are important to me". Misty asks them as she is getting upset again. Daisy realizes that it is not going as well. Misty watches them getting the photos out from the picture frames.

"We are ripping everything that is reminding you of Togetic and Togepi, so they are like so have to go". Violet said to Misty as one of the photos is when Togepi opened its eyes to her for the first time.

Misty frowns as tears are building in her eyes. The ripping of the photo to shreds is breaking her heart again. "What have you two done? You don't even know the significance of that photo. Togetic is not some guy that dated and dumped me. Togetic was one of my pokemon. I don't even want to look at you two right now". Misty yells at them as she is crying again. She runs out of the room deeply upset.

"Misty, we just like wanted to help you. Misty please wait". Lily said to Misty as she and Violet wants to go after her. They are about to leave the room to go after Misty.

Daisy frowns as she stops them from following her. She is really angry at them as they pulled a super insensitive stunt on Misty. "Stop right there girls, Misty is like super upset right now. Plus these photos are the last thing that she has of it. We need to leave her alone right now". Daisy said to Violet and Lily. She leaves the room angry as well.

Violet and Lily look at Daisy as they hear the door slamming behind her. They look at the torn photos as they are getting the feeling that it holds more deeper meaning to Misty than they realize. "So like if this is not a normal wallowing ritual to get over a broken heart, then how can we like help her move on"? Violet asks Lily.

Lily shrugs as she looks at Violet. "I so like do not know what it is". Lily said to Violet as they place the torn photos back on the bed as they take the sweets with them.

Misty sighs as she decides to leave the gym for some air. 'Out of the ridiculous things they pulled, this is the worst thing that they ever done. They just don't understand the significance of that photo that Brock and Ash took'. Misty thought to herself as she thinks back.

_**Flashback**_

_After the battle that Ash won and learning that Togepi saw Misty as its mother, Misty has a thought as she looks at the guys. "Guys, I was thinking can you take a picture of Togepi and me. I wanted it to recreate the moment that Togepi opened its eyes and saw me for the first time". Misty said to Brock and Ash as it is an idea._

_Brock and Ash look at Misty as it is a great idea. "I think it is a good idea Misty. It will be a great photo to hold on to". Ash said to Misty as he doesn't feel bad that Togepi saw her as its mother/trainer._

_"Yeah plus it is a great story to tell your sisters later on". Brock said to Misty as he thinks about their beauty and going all fanboy about them more about the idea_

_Misty nods as she thinks about it. She gives Brock a smack to his face. "Now is not the time to think about your casanova ways". Misty said to Brock. She turns to Ash as she does feel bad for him._

_"Ash, I am sorry about what happened. Even though you won the battle, it was ultimately Togepi that saw me as its mother first". Misty said to Ash. She is truly sorry about the results of the battles to take care of Togepi.  
_

_Ash looks at Misty as he is not too upset about it. "I understand that Togepi saw you first instead of me. I guess in some ways, it has come a full circle. I was the one who found it, Brock took care of the egg, and Togepi saw you as it's mother. Plus you are more experienced trainer than me, so it would make sense that you get to raise it. I would probably make a lot of mistakes with it. I am not too upset about it Misty, and I will be ok. Besides, there will be more opportunities for me to get to raise a baby pokémon". Ash said to Misty as he has a faint smile on his face._

_Misty looks at Ash as it appears that he gain some maturity through it. She has a light blush on her face. "Thank you Ash", Misty said to Ash. As the photo is taken , Misty smiles as it is a treasure that she will have with her for the journey ahead._

_**End Flashback**_

Misty sighs as she walks around Cerulean City without any of her pokémon with her. 'That photo meant a lot to me, and they just didn't care and ripped it into a million of pieces'. Misty thought to herself as she does not realize that she is walking into a trap.

"Well, well, well, you are all alone again". A familiar guy said to Misty as he is holding a pokeball in his hands. It is not long that his two brothers are joining him.

Misty frowns as her day has gone from bad to ugly in an instant. "What do you want creeps"? Misty asks the guy as she has a feeling that it is not going to be a nice encounter.

"How about an one on one battle? You must have one of your pokemon with you right"? The guy asks Misty as he has an evil smirk on his face.

Misty frowns as she remembers that she left her pokémon at the gym. "I don't have any of my pokemon with me. Even if I did, I wouldn't battle you three jokers anyways". Misty said to them as she knows that they will pull a stunt on her.

"What's the matter? Are you too chicken to run from us? Here I thought that gym leaders always bring their pokémon with them". The guy said to Misty as he is trying to taunt her.

Misty frowns as she glares at them. "Yes, I am a gym leader. However I am not in the best shape to wipe the floor with you three again". Misty said to them as she is holding off on the taunt. She is not in the best shape right to deal with bone headed people. She is starting to back up from them like she is going to run.

"Where do you think you are going? Get her fellas", The guy said to his friends as they grab their pokeballs out. Misty frowns as she is running from them as they are chasing her.

Back at the gym, Daisy frowns as she is looking for Misty. She searches everywhere for her as she is getting concerned about her. "Misty where are you"? Daisy asks as she looks in the pool where the shows and battles takes place. She spots a referee as she is getting things ready for a gym battle.

"Hey have you seen Misty"? Daisy asks the referee as she is getting worried about her. She has searched all over the house and gym. The referee is the first person that the eldest sister is asking about Misty.

"I saw her running out from the gym about an hour ago. She looked really upset and crying. She didn't even notice me coming in". The referee said to Daisy.

Daisy frowns as she has a feeling that she didn't take any of her pokémon with her. "Did you even see which way she went"? Daisy asks the referee as her older sister senses are tingling.

"She went that way". The referee said to Daisy as she points the direction that Misty ran off too. The referee is wondering what is going on with Daisy. "What is going on"? The referee asks Daisy as the judge doesn't know about it.

Daisy is getting the idea that Misty is heading towards the cape. "Thanks, Misty gotten really upset earlier and ran off", Daisy said to the referee as she is going to find Misty.

Violet and Lily comes out as they see that Daisy is going to search for Misty. "Umm Daisy where are you like going"? Lily asks Daisy as she sees that she has Misty's pokeballs in her hands.

Daisy turns around as she spots Lily and Violet. She is not happy with the other two sisters at the moment. "I am going to find Misty. I have a feeling that she needs me. You two stay here, and I will be like back as soon as I can with Misty". Daisy said them as she leaves the gym.

Violet looks at Lily as they are getting the feeling that Daisy is getting the feeling that Misty is in trouble. "Do you think that Misty is like in trouble or something"? Violet asks Lily. Lily shrugs as she is not sure about it.

"Like maybe, Daisy has the better relationship with Misty than the both of us put together", Lily said to Violet as they head back into the gym to wait for Daisy to return with Misty.

Back with Misty, she is being chased by the three brothers and their pokémon. She silently curses herself for not having a single pokémon with her to fight back. "Tackle her to the ground Hitmonchan", the first brother said to his Hitmonchan.

Misty barely dodges the fighting type pokemon as she tries to get away. 'Ash and Brock always backed me up when Team Rocket has their eyes set on one of my pokemon. Except they are not here right now'. Misty thought to herself as she gets slammed to the ground. She turns as she is surrounded by Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop as the brothers are laughing at her. "What are you going to do now". The first guy said to Misty as they are going to hurt her with their pokemon.

"Starmie like use hydro pump". Daisy said to Starmie. Starmie fires a powerful hydro pump at the fighting type pokemon. She is furious as she glares at the three brothers.

"What where did you come from"? The second guy asks Daisy as they didn't expect another person to help Misty like that. The three guys spot the blonde headed young woman with a water type pokemon and ready to defend Misty.

Daisy frowns as she glares at them. "Like missing with my little sister is the biggest mistake that you three could ever make especially wearing those lame pajamas". Daisy said to them as she is insulting their fashion choice.

Misty is stunned as she sees that Daisy is coming through for her. "Daisy you came for me". Misty said to Daisy as she gets up. She has a faint smile on her face.

"Of course I did sis, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't". Daisy said to Misty. She gives the orange headed trainer a hand. Misty nods as she has her pokémon on her now.

The three guys are stunned as they realize that Misty can now fight back. "Umm guys whats is the highly likely hood that she will use her Gyarados"? The third guy asks them.

Misty frowns as she glares at them. "How about a 100% percent. Gyarados, I chose you". Misty said to them as she lets it out. Gyarados comes out as it roars at them.

The three guys are stunned as they realize that they are done for. Officer Jenny shows up as she arrests the three guys. "I gotten reports about them assaulting and harassing over trainers around town". Officer Jenny said to them.

"That's like totally right officer, they were hurting Misty". Daisy said to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny nods as she takes them away. Daisy smiles as she and Misty watch Officer Jenny take the three bad guys away.

"We won't forget this". The three guys said to Misty and Daisy as they are carted away by Officer Jenny. Misty sighs as she returns Gyarados to its pokeball as Daisy does the same thing with Starmie.

"Come on sis, lets get you home and resting". Daisy said to Misty. Misty nods as she is exhausted including being emotionally drained as well. She wants to get her home to take it easy from a stressful homecoming.

"That is a good idea". Misty said to Daisy as they walk back together. She notices that Daisy is supporting her as they make it back to the gym. "Thanks for coming for me Daisy, I normally could handle myself well in battle. However, I just feel so out of it today". Misty said to Daisy as she has a light smile on her face.

Daisy looks at Misty as she has a compassionate smile on her face. "Your welcome Misty, you are the fighter of the family. I honestly don't blame you for feeling so low right now. Plus what kind of sister would I be if I let them beat you up like that. It is the big sister's job is to come to the rescue of the younger sibling. I will personally make sure that Violet and Lily leaves you alone for the time being". Daisy said to Misty as she gives her word on it.

Misty smiles to Daisy as they make it back to the gym as they went up to her room. "Thanks Daisy", Misty said Daisy as they make it back to her room. Daisy pulls the covers as Misty crawls into bed. She covers the blankets as she watches Misty drifts off to sleep.

"Sleep well Misty, I will make things better for you. I promise". Daisy said to Misty as she leaves her room. She walks down the hall as she spots Violet and Lily. "Under no condition are you two to bother Misty and upsetting her. She has been through too much today". Daisy said to Violet and Lily as she is putting her foot down with them.

Lily and Violet looks at Daisy as they realize that Misty was in trouble, and Daisy has already put the youngest sibling to bed and rest. "Ok geez Daisy, you don't have to go off on us". Violet said to Daisy.

"Yeah, why did you like had to help Misty like that"? Lily asks Daisy as she doesn't really understand it. Violet nods as she looks at Daisy as they don't really get it either.

Daisy frowns as she glares at the two of them as she can understand why Misty has a hard time explaining a lot of things to them. "I went to help because she needed me. The last thing I wasn't going to do is to let her down when she needs it the most". Daisy said to them as she walks away from them. Violet and Lily look at each other as they realize that Daisy and Misty has some bonding time when they were not around.

A few weeks later, Misty has recovered from the heart break as she is not as hurting from before. Lily and Violet made things right as they apologize for not realizing the significance of the photo. Plus it is mostly Daisy that made them to make things right.

As the day is drawing to a close, she couldn't stop think about a challenger that she gotten earlier today. A the challenger is a female who is taking care of a baby pokémon of her own. The pokémon is not a Togepi as it does send some reminders about it. Even though the challenger won her gym battle, Misty gotten distracted by the baby pokémon that one of the challenger's friends was holding.

Daisy notices Misty sitting on the edge of the pool as she can tell that something is on the leader's mind. "Ok Misty what's wrong? You like totally sit by the pool when something is wrong". Daisy said to Misty.

Misty turns as she looks at Daisy. "You know me all too well Daisy. It feels weird for me not taking care of a baby pokemon or even Togetic. I was used to taking care of it, but now I am don't have a baby pokemon to take care of right now". Misty said to Daisy. She is not crying even after mentioning Togetic to Daisy.

Daisy looks at Misty as she knew that it would take time for her heart to heal. "You didn't cry when you said Togetic. I knew that you would do it eventually. Plus it is weird not seeing you with a baby pokemon Misty". Daisy said to Misty as she is comforting her.

"You know Daisy. It maybe a while since Togetic has left me for its special duty. I know that it is at the best place for it. What I am trying to say is that I am ready for a new baby pokémon to take care of again". Misty said to Daisy.

Daisy smirks as she looks at Misty. "I have a feeling that you will say that Misty". Daisy said to Misty. She gives her a hug as she comforts her. She has a feeling that Misty is ok with things. It is not long after that Tracey gives her a pokemon egg and an Azrill is born in front of her eyes once again.

_**End Story**_

_I have always wondered what it would be like if Daisy actually came through for Misty for once. _


End file.
